Sous un rayon de lune
by Yuniie
Summary: One shot : 2x1 Tout commence par une tentative de suicide et une rencontre étrange... Occ - UA


**Titre :** Sous un rayon de lune

**Auteur :** Yunalesca

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple :** 2x1

Pour cette fic j'ai préféré me concentrer sur les points de vue de Duo pour qu'Heero paraisse plus mystérieux. Bonne lecture.

¤¤¤

Sous un rayon de lune

¤¤¤

Duo Maxwell, 19 ans, se tenait immobile sur un pont, éclairé par la pleine lune. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues et venaient mourir à ses pieds.

Grand et élancé, il avait tout d'un beau garçon comme tant d'autres si ce n'était ses grands yeux améthystes et sa longue tresse caramel.

D'une nature calme et réservée, il ne demandait rien de plus qu'un peu de tendresse. Malheureusement, ses yeux et sa coiffure qui faisaient de lui un être unique, étaient sujet à de nombreuses brimades de la part de ses camarades.

Mis de côté par une société trop conformiste, il était soutenu par sa famille. Personne ne prenait vraiment le temps de le connaître, de le comprendre et pourtant il avait tant de choses à donner.

Aujourd'hui, 17 août de l'AC 201, Duo avait estimé que sa vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Le suicide était condamné par l'église mais il ne croyait plus en rien et encore moins en Dieu.

Si Dieu existait vraiment pourquoi lui avait-t-il enlevé ses parents, sa seule famille, de façon si cruelle au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'eux ?

C'est un conducteur ivre qui leurs avait foncés dessus il y a deux semaines déjà. Son père était mort sur le coup contrairement à sa mère décédée après une semaine et demi de souffrance à l'hôpital.

Quant à lui il s'en était sorti après un court séjour aux urgences. Il n'avait pratiquement rien eu en comparaison à ses parents.

Le chauffard s'en était sorti après quelques côtes cassées, une amende et un simple retrait de permis. Bien peu par rapport au prix qu'avaient payé ses parents de l'erreur d'un inconnu.

Il n'avait plus rien, il baissa la tête et regarda quelques mètres plus bas, un chemin de pierre là où jadis coulait une rivière.

Ses parents étaient tout pour lui, c'est eux qui rendaient sa vie supportable, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi de mourir ici et maintenant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux et pas lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait t-il pas être heureux au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponses.

Il inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, desserra sa prise sur la rambarde et se prépara à sauter.

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

Duo se retourna, à l'ombre d'un arbre se trouvait la silhouette d'une personne, un jeune homme d'après la voix.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir mal au point de vouloir mourir pour que cette douleur s'en aille, mais c'est une erreur. »

« Non… tu ne sais pas, tu parles sans savoir comme tout le monde. »

« Tu te trompes. »

Le jeune homme s'avança alors, Duo le détailla et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas d'ombre et que les rayons de la lune semblaient le traverser.

« Tu es qui d'abord pour me parler comme ça ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que moi aussi j'ai sauté de ce pont mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, regarde moi je suis toujours plus ou moins là. »

Le jeune garçon s'approcha et s'accouda à la barrière à côté de Duo.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu te suicider ? »

« Hum, si tu veux en savoir plus tu n'as qu'à me suivre. »

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire mystérieux et Duo avait sauté la barrière et couru après lui. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc à côté.

Ils s'assirent sur une balançoire et le jeune homme se balança en douceur en harmonie avec le vent. De là on avait une vue imprenable sur la ville, la nuit.

« Tu veux savoir quoi exactement, la raison pour laquelle j'ai sauté ? »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es si triste. »

« Ça remonte à ma petite enfance ça risque d'être long. »

« J'ai tout mon temps, et puis qui sait tu pourrais peut-être me changer les idées. »

« Déjà quand je suis né personne n'a voulu de moi, ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père n'a jamais voulu de moi. Une fois j'ai essayé de le rencontrer il m'a claqué la porte au nez en me disant de ne jamais revenir.

En fait j'ai été trimballé de foyer en foyer, de ville en ville depuis que je suis né. Je n'ai pas d'amis, personne à qui parler, me confier… Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir seul tout le temps.

A mes 15 ans je me suis pris en charge et je me suis installé ici. Je suis rentré à l'université, j'étais très en avance pour mon âge. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Wufei, un étudiant étranger il avait 21 ans et étudiait la médecine. »

« Hum, un mec ? Tu es gay ? »

« Tais toi un peu, Wufei est le seul avec qui je sois sorti. Je ne sais pas, c'est le seul qui m'ai plus. On a fait connaissance et avec le temps je suis tombé amoureux de lui. On avait 6 ans de différence.

J'ai mis un an avant de lui demander de sortir avec moi. C'était mon premier ami, petit ami et amant. Quand je lui ai demandé j'étais tout rouge, j'étais mort de honte. Il a rigolé et m'a embrassé sur la bouche. Mon premier baiser. J'étais fou de lui. »

« Classique. Je suppose qu'il t'a trompé et tu as sauté. »

« Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de continuer puisque tu sais déjà tout. »

« Non je m'excuse allez continue… »

« … »

« Ro, je voulais pas te vexer vas y continue. »

« Il était différent des autres, il était doux, gentil et attentionné avec moi. J'ai rencontré Quatre un autre étudiant plus âgé que moi mais plus jeune que Wufei. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami.

J'avais un ami, un petit ami, j'étais heureux. On est sortis ensemble 1 ans. Un jour je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu. J'habitais chez Wufei, et quand je suis rentré chez lui, j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres provenant de la chambre.

J'ai entrouvert la porte et je les ai vus tous les deux en train de coucher. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les regarder jusqu'au bout. Leurs corps en sueur bougeant l'un contre l'autre en train de me trahir.

Pendant que Wufei se rhabillait, Quatre lui demanda quand il comptait me larguer. Que ça faisait 4 mois qu'il attendait et qu'il perdait patience. Wufei est allé vers lui, l'a embrassé et lui a dit bientôt… bientôt. Il a rajouté qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux, qu'il n'aimait que lui et que j'étais un simple passe-temps, que je lui faisais pitié.

Je suis parti, et j'ai marché jusque là, j'étais fatigué, je me suis dit que j'étais lâche que je devais y retourner, lui parler mais je n'ai pas pu. A la place j'ai sauté et maintenant je ne peux même pas mourir, j'ai trop de regrets pour pouvoir partir. »

Duo essaya de lui caresser la joue mais sa main passa à travers. Le jeune homme avait l'air si triste, il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

« Je vais devoir rentrer, ma tante m'attend. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit tristement.

« Je comprends »

« Non attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'apprécie ta compagnie, mais si je ne me suicide pas il faut que je rentre à l'heure sinon on va s'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Tu… tu crois… qu'on peut se revoir ? »

Duo sourit alors que le jeune homme rougit.

« Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis. Ne sois pas gêné… je veux bien revenir… hum… demain à la même heure au même endroit ? »

« Oui »

L'inconnu tourna sa tête vers lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Duo se leva et partit, quand il se retourna, le jeune garçon se balançait toujours les yeux perdus au loin.

Il revint tous les soirs de la semaine, et pendant une heure, Duo oubliait tout, ses parents, les moqueries… Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Et depuis pas longtemps, ils plaisantaient même ensemble.

Duo s'était beaucoup attaché à l'inconnu dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Ce soir là, ils étaient assis dans l'herbe sous un saule pleureur.

Duo était assis contre le tronc et jeune homme allongé sur le ventre la tête entre ses mains juste à coté de lui. Il avait la tête penchée sur le coté en train de rire à une blague de Duo.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure de partir et alors que Duo se levait, le jeune homme essaya de le retenir mais sa main passa a travers la sienne.

« Attends. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je voulais… je voulais te remercier. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la semaine que tu m'as fait vivre. »

Heero se mit sur le bout de ses pieds et l'embrassa sur le nez. Ce fut alors au tour de Duo de rougir. Il finit par partir mais quand il se retourna il n'y avait plus personne.

Quand il revint le lendemain, il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit sous l'arbre l'attendant avec une boule au ventre. Et si il était parti ? Rien qu'à cette pensée Duo avait envie de pleurer.

Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça, et pourtant c'est bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Son corps commença à trembler, il avait froid mais il ne bougea pas. De nouveau, il ressentait cette sensation de vide qu'il avait eu après la mort de ses parents.

Bientôt il dut se résoudre à rentrer, trempé par la pluie. Il monta dans sa chambre directement avant de prendre une douche brûlante.

Il se demanda si il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui. Mais de toute façon c'était trop tard, il était mort.

Pendant une semaine entière, Duo refusa de sortir de sa chambre pourtant il dut retourner à l'hôpital pour subir une série de tests, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

A la fin de la journée, Duo extenué alla se coucher dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. Il ressortirait demain après avoir reçu l'analyse sanguine.

Normalement, il devait partager sa chambre avec un garçon plus jeune que lui de deux ans. Celui-ci ressortait d'un coma de plus de 6 mois, alors que tout le monde le croyait condamné.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, malgré ça Duo put distinguer une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, en train de pleurer silencieusement.

Attendri il s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se retourna alors vers lui, étonné, tandis que Duo recevait un choc.

« Duo ? »

Le jeune garçon sourit à travers ses larmes pendant que Duo le serrait très très fort contre lui comme si il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Ce fut naturellement que leur bouche se trouvèrent. Leur langue se caressèrent, les faisant frissonner par ce simple contact dont ils avaient été privés depuis si longtemps.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu »

« Heero »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'appelle Heero, Heero Yui. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je ne pensais pas m'en sortir. »

« Tu sais qu'à cause de toi j'ai passé une semaine horrible ? »

« Si je me suis réveillé c'est grâce à toi Duo… Tu m'as redonné envie de vivre… pour toi. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi »

Duo grimpa sur le lit d'Heero qui se lova contre lui. De nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

¤¤¤

Owari

Yunalesca


End file.
